Models of polyamine/DNA interactions will be developed using computer graphics and molecular mechanics, and characterized by various physical chemical techniques. The models will be used to select analogues of polyamines based upon their interaction with DNA. The analogues will be characterized theoretically, synthesized, and tested using both physical chemical techniques and cell culture. The hope is to better understand polyamine/DNA interactions, and to use this understanding in design of cancer chemotherapeutic agents.